guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
In Grenth's Defense
Overview Summary #Speak to the Rift Warden when you are ready to defend the Underworld. #Destroy all followers of Dwayna who attempt to breach the Underworld. They must not reclaim the stolen presents. #See Rift Warden for your reward. #Bonus* You can either try to survive as long as possible or return to Kamadan or Lion's Arch. Obtained from :Rift Warden in Kamadan, Jewel of Istan ::or :Rift Warden in Lion's Arch Reward :* 1,000 Experience :* 5 Candy Cane Shards Initial Dialogue (Rift Warden) :Grenth's legions have been busy this year...perhaps more so than any in the past. They've nicked countless presents meant for the good children of the world and stashed them deep within the Underworld. As we speak, Dwayna's followers have mustered to recover them. Grenth requests your dedication; guard the presents to your dying breath. Do you accept the Lord of the Underworld's challenge? ::'Accept': No child will be smiling this Wintersday. Grenth can count on me! ::'Reject': I think I hear Dwayna calling.... '''Intermediate Dialogue (Avatar of Grenth)' :You have done well in your service to Grenth. Your situation in the afterlife is no doubt assured, however the Mists will have to wait... for now. Do you wish to return to the realm of the living? ::Take me to Lion's Arch. ::Take me to Kamadan (sic) ::I want to play the bonus challenge. Reward Dialogue (Rift Warden) :Word of your service has already spread throughout the Underworld. Perhaps Grenth will emerge victorious with you on his side. Notes *This quest is repeatable. Unlike most other repeatable quests, this quest is not lost when you change zones. *This quest takes place in the Chaos Planes section of the Underworld. During this quest, the rest of the Underworld is completely empty, and can be explored freely, once you have stopped the attacking Snowmen. *Upon entering the Underworld, all members are removed from your party and your skills are replaced with the snow fighting skills. You must defend the stolen presents from 24 level 15 Snowmen of various professions as well as a level 19 boss named Freezie. *Drops include Candy Cane Shards and Globs of Frozen Ectoplasm. *Upon finishing the mission an Avatar of Grenth appears. It offers to send you back to town or you can try the bonus, which is to defend the presents for as long as possible. There are 6 rounds of this bonus. As of this time, you receive one Candy Cane Shard for each wave completed. *After completion of this quest, you must accept and complete or abandon You're a Mean One, Mr. Grenth, or relog before you can repeat it. *Consider using a Ritualist and cast Jack Frost to win the mission and the bonus. Just keep Jack Frost up at all times and use hidden rock and then a snowball. If you don't have a ritualist in Kamadan or LA, a Monk is another fine choice. *A ranger also works well. Cast Yellow snow prior to each attack, and constantly spam Flurry of Ice. Dont kite or move around, just out-right fight. Use Ice Fort, and Mmmm Snowcone, as required. *Remember you can accept the quest reward. Just log out and back in to be able to get the quest again. Category:Nightfall quests Category:Wintersday 2006 quests Category:repeatable quests